sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Aggression25
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Grimhold page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 15:20, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey man. Nice on your editing on all the other pages including my Grimhold page. I am very impressed. :-) & you know what? They definitly need to make a sequel to the movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Seriously. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:20, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Well my time is up. & soon will be my 2-week vacation. I hate goin' back to work, but I gotta make more money because a boy like me has gotta make a living. Ya know what I mean? For I gotta get back to finish up more work on The Evil Wiki. Don't forget to check out my personal, extravagant and eternal collection of beautiful & powerful pictures among my own contributions whenever you like. B-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:25, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Have a beautiful weekend, sir. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:25, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Look dude, you gotta stop putting up so much comments everyday (half of them kinda sounds alot like whining & complaning which is not helping). I know you're trying to help & all, but you gotta stop putting up too much comments & just do something about some of the pages here on this wiki or just be happy about it or just be welcomed to move on to different wikis. I'm sorry for being so stern on you today. I just had to deal with some stupid internet trolls over @ the Villains WIki all morning & help out other users in distress & fix the infobox vandalism problem over there. I wish you a very good day. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year, Aggression25. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:45, December 30, 2015 (UTC) I don't judge unless people judge me and do so negatively. Happy New Year. --Aggression25 (talk) 16:16, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Oh, you're talkin' about that? Oh goodness, no. That was the catchphrase from my favorite character Joy Turner from My Name Is Earl, both her and her mom Connie. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:39, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Happy New Year to all! --Aggression25 (talk) 01:17, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Nice Job Nice job on the Sun Lok's Abdominal Belt (or Sun Lok's Belt for short) page, man. It's comin' along good. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:40, October 5, 2016 (UTC)